


Just awkward

by Kashy



Series: Human Verse ( einfallsreich, ne ;) ) [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ( 2012 )
Genre: Gen, Humor, I don't really know why I wrote this, awkward conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello is in love with April. And he REALLY has no clue how he should say it to her.</p><p>So, why don't just go to Leo and ask ? Good Idea. He just shouldn't find out that they speak about April. Or a Girl. Or love..</p><p>Boy, that will be complicated..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody is giving me Promts. Am I so bad in Writing ?? ok ok, on with the Story...

" I have a Question.. "

" yeah ?"

" for a long time now I have decided that... I want a Dog "

" A Dog ? Since when do you want a Dog ? "

" That doesn't matter right now. So.. How should I say the Dog that I... Want to be his Partner ? "

" You mean Owner, don't you ? "

" yeah yeah "

" I don't think you would have to ask it "

" But.. If the Dog knows me already, because I... Fed him on the streets... How should I make clear I want more ? "

" You fed a Dog ? I didn't know that. But what exactly are you wanting more from a Dog ? I mean.. "

" forget it. I mean... What if I love the Dog but I know he doesn't love me because I'm weird most of the time and the Dog is beautiful and Funny and.. Perfect "

" you found a beautiful, funny, perfect Dog ? Which you love ? Donnie.. Are you feeling.. Ill ? Sure that you are not having a Fever ? "

" No !! But... Forget it. I'm going to ask Raph "

" Hm. Weird. And I was sure he was going to ask me about April.. "


End file.
